<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide &amp; Seek by lrs002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513792">Hide &amp; Seek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002'>lrs002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing, Prompt: Running Wild, Tumblr Prompt, hiding in a closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If they ever get out of this mess with Kai Lizzie is going to peg Sebastian</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hide &amp; Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the worst game of hide and seek ever, Lizzie thinks. She and Sebastian are hiding in a closet together.</p>
<p>She knows they’re not really playing hide and seek but refuses to think of it as anything else will make her break.</p>
<p>Because the truth is that outside that door her psychotic uncle is on the other side running wild in the house looking for her and Josie, so that he can murder them to aid in gaining more power.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth,” Sebastian says, kneeling next to her as she stares at the door hoping the spells she placed on it will hold, “Are you quite alright?”</p>
<p>“No I’m not but,  it isn’t about me right now. We need to come up with a plan.”</p>
<p>Sebastian nods and they stare at each other for a little bit, both thinking.</p>
<p>“Okay here’s the plan.” Lizzie says getting up from her crouched position on the floor with Sebastian’s help, “We find Josie, and the three of rescue my Dad.”</p>
<p>“What about your uncle?”</p>
<p>“Don’t know yet but we’ll figure something out, but I know one things for certain if we ever get out of this mess I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” Lizzie says, and then kisses her vampire boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>